A Special Treat
by ANGSWIN
Summary: Hermione surprises Fury with both an early return from her trip to England and a special treat...or two...just for him.


Written for the **2019 Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo**  
Square: I1- Prompt: Chocolate Frog

This story can be read as a stand-alone fic OR as a follow up story to _Operation Dark Heart._

* * *

**A Special Treat**

As Director Fury entered his office, the surprise of seeing an attractive woman with a saucy grin sitting in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk made him pause…and it _almost_ made him smile, as well. He managed to successfully fight down the uncharacteristic impulse at the last minute, though. After all, he had an image to maintain – regardless of the fact that there was nobody in the office but the two of them. However, his good eye gleamed…and the sight of her practically made his mouth water - especially since he had not seen her for the last couple of weeks while she had been back in London helping Kingsley with some kind of new legislation about werewolves. It was a subject near and dear to Hermione's heart - and since there had been no immediate emergency that required the attention of her alter-ego, _Rune_ of the Avengers, she had happily offered her assistance.

"I would ask you how you got in here, but I just can't seem to keep _you_ out, now can I? I thought you weren't coming back until next week, anyway," he groused, still trying to cover just how pleased he actually was to see her. Hermione was not fooled, however, and had no such reservations herself, so she immediately rose up from behind the desk to come and stand before him. After all, she was used to his gruff mannerisms – especially since they had been _together_ ever since things had heated up between them almost six months earlier when he had agreed to be her escort to Ron's wedding back in England. Therefore, she knew without a doubt that his demeanor was mainly a public front to hide the warm heart underneath – and did not take offense by it. She just countered it with her own natural warmth instead.

"Hello Nick," she purred, confident in the fact that she was the _only_ one who could get away with using his first name. "There wasn't any need to stay in England since the Wizengamot approved our new legislation this morning. Therefore, I decided to come straight home instead. I did consider apparating directly into your office to surprise you," she murmured as she slipped one hand into his and used the other to lightly stroke the cheek under his eyepatch. However, she stopped there. Even though she had missed him desperately and longed to launch herself at him, she knew that he took SHIELD's "No Fraternization on Duty" policy seriously. After all, he was the one who enforced it…since they all knew that unnecessary distractions – such as romance - could get you killed in their line of work.

"Your lot is a naturally suspicious bunch, though," she continued to explain, "and since I wanted to stop by and let the others know that I was back, as well…I just entered the normal way through the front doors of HQ …but then I sweet talked your assistant into letting me wait in here. Don't be too hard on him, though. It's entirely my fault."

Fury remembered the coy, knowing look that his PA had given him as he entered through the outer office. He had almost stopped to question it…but now he knew that it was just because the man was in cahoots with the witchy woman in front of him. He knew he should discipline the wayward agent for not following protocol, but found that could live with letting the man off with a warning…just this once. After all, he knew how persuasive his woman could be. In fact, he felt his own iron-clad resolve break down completely as his arms came up automatically, almost against his will, to wrap themselves around her and pull her close. _To hell with the rules today,_ he thought, _being the Director of this freak show has to come with a few damn perks._

…

After just a few heated kisses that left them both hungry for much more, Hermione reluctantly disentangled herself from her lover. She then headed for the office door to find the few of her fellow Avengers who were also SHIELD agents so that Fury could get back to work. She paused halfway there, however, and turned back around.

"Oh! Before I forget…I brought you back something from the new sweet shop in Diagon Alley." She reached for the ever-present bag that she always kept shrunken and hidden in a secret pocket – a leftover habit from the war that had served her well throughout the years. After she enlarged it, she pulled out a small package and handed it to him. "Here you go. I know how much you like them." Even though he carefully tried to keep a mask of indifference on his face, Hermione could see the way his good eye lit up in recognition at the sight of his favorite wizarding treat. She was the only one who knew that the intimidating man actually had a sweet tooth…and she thought that it was adorable!

He just ignored her knowing smirk, however, as he waved her out of his office. "Don't you have some pain-in-the-ass friends to find, Woman?" he growled tersely as he shooed her towards the door so that he could enjoy his gift in private. However, they both knew that there was no heat behind his words – especially since they had already made plans to meet back at his brownstone after work. Fury simply refused to have their eagerly-awaited reunion occur right under Stark's eyes at her Tower apartment.

Consequently, she gave him one final grin before she disappeared back through the door on her way to find Nat and the others. Fury waited just long enough for the door to shut behind her before he turned his attention back towards her present. Then, very familiar with the magical nature of his chocolate snack, he opened the packaging carefully and grabbed the enchanted candy before it could hop away. As he looked down at it, however, he noticed that it was no ordinary Chocolate Frog. In fact, someone had altered the original design to include a little eyepatch and circle goatee on the candy amphibian. The transfiguration work was flawless, so he knew exactly who the culprit was. That was his little witch's field of expertise, after all. The result really was an impressive work of art, though, and he _almost_ hated to eat it. However, he soothed his slight twinge of conscience by snapping a picture of it with his cell phone first before he proceeded to chomp down on it in his usual way…tail-end first. He received quite a surprise, though, at its completely unexpected reaction.

"Fury, quit biting my arse, you bloody one-eyed sod!" the frog "croaked" back at him in a passable mimicry of his own temper and voice – albeit one with a strong British vocabulary.

Fury liked to think that because of the nature of his work and experience, he was prepared for almost everything that the universe could throw at him. However, he still almost dropped the Chocolate Frog in shock when it spoke to him like that. After all, he had eaten plenty of the damn things before and none of them had given him more than a weak croak and a hop before being consumed. He caught the unusual treat, though, right before it hit the floor and looked at it carefully. Apparently, it was just spelled to utter that one sentence, because it did not speak again.

_Why that little witch…_ Fury could not help but to allow his lips to twitch upwards at such a display of sassy ingenuity on her part. Still, he could not let her think that she had gotten away with such blatant disrespect for his authority – especially while they were actually at HQ. Therefore, he crossed his office and opened the door.

"Granger!" he bellowed in a voice that could be heard halfway across SHIELD headquarters…and it was one that also promised retribution. All heads in the vicinity of the woman in question swiveled towards her automatically while their eyes registered their disbelief that she could just smirk and continue to chat nonchalantly with Romanoff and Barton as she sat on the latter's little-used desk - especially when the boss sounded like _that. _It was a tone that had sent many agents - new and seasoned alike – in search of new underpants. However, if the office scuttlebutt that she was actually sleeping with the intimidating man…at least according to gossipy Barton…was true, then maybe she knew the secret to channeling all of the man's _fire_ into something much more pleasant, instead. It was an intriguing thought that had several of the women…and even a few of the men…thinking about the Director in an entirely new light.

…

Meanwhile, back in his office, Fury sat in his chair and patted his stomach with satisfaction. As usual, the Chocolate Frog had been delicious – even if it had been a little _unorthodox_ this time around. He suddenly remembered that he still had not seen the enclosed card. Even though he would never admit it out loud – even under torture - he had started a little collection of them…similar to Coulson with his vintage Captain America cards. He had a feeling that his witch knew, however, and that was just another reason why she always purchased him a Frog whenever she found herself in a magical community. She was simply thoughtful like that.

Sure enough, as he pulled the little ornate card out of the package, he noticed that the image on it had a very familiar set of golden-brown eyes peeking up at him through a mane of lively hair. As always, Card Hermione blew him a kiss and gave a little wave before she disappeared through the other side of the frame. As Fury placed it with the other Hermione cards in the heart of his collection in the locked drawer of his desk, he just shook his head with his continued disbelief that somehow he had gotten mixed up romantically with a witch…and even more unbelievable…that he loved every minute of it!

…

Fury had buried himself back into his all-consuming paperwork, eager to get it finished and out of the way so that he could spend his night focusing his undivided attention on the special woman whom he just could not get out of his head. He lost his concentration, however, when his phone _dinged_ with the notification that he had a new text. He grunted with irritation at the interruption – at least until he pulled up the message.

_I hope you enjoyed your special treat…I would like one, too, you know…Dark chocolate…At least six feet of it…Especially if it buys me dinner! ;) _ _~H_

His irritation vanished immediately and a grin at her obvious meaning flashed across his face before he knew it. It took a moment, but he soon had it schooled back into the carefully cultivated scowl that he usually wore at headquarters. The reaction he experienced further down below refused to be so easily tamed, however.

_If his woman wanted a chocolate treat, then that was definitely what she was going to get,_ he thought and the idea just inflamed him…and his not-so-little problem…even more. However, he found that he was still able to calmly type back a message that left his intentions undeniably clear.

_Only if dessert comes first…and it will definitely be my treat this time! I'll leave the chocolate to you, though, since I'm in the mood to devour some vanilla tonight. -N_

Hermione was glad that she was alone in her apartment when his message came through. As it was, she still flushed a heated crimson for a moment before she got herself under control. Then she pulled out the skimpy new lingerie that shameless Ginny had made her buy for her "beast of a man" when they had gone shopping while she was in London. Even though Hermione had been thoroughly embarrassed at the time, she was now glad for her friend's insistence. If Fury wanted another special treat, then this time she would serve him one that came only partially covered with a delicate see-through lace topping!


End file.
